


Just a routine mission

by TheGingerSnap



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 1, Vanguard (Mass Effect), space morphine induced scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnap/pseuds/TheGingerSnap
Summary: Commander Krista Shepard took Garrus and Kaidan out on a normal mission to take out some mercs. However, the Normandy's crew can't just have a 'normal' mission.





	Just a routine mission

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere around ME1. 
> 
> No real point to this, just wanted to write a little bit of action, a little bit of hurt/comfort, a little bit of fluff, and some space morphine induced antics
> 
> also on tumblr: https://nugsalot.tumblr.com/post/167679506809/just-a-routine-mission

‘Pulse too fast. Seeing red, probably because there’s blood in my eyes. Shit’ Shepard thought. She just took a hit from a grenade that went off right next to where she was crouched for cover. Her ears were ringing, but she could still faintly hear other explosions and some muffled noises that sounded like voices. Maybe. She couldn’t tell. Last thing she knew they were fighting off some Krogan mercs and then said grenade exploded

“-ard! Shepard! Dammit Commander answer me!” Kaidan’s voice rang through her radio. Kris fumbled with the radio control for a second before answering

“Pushy much, lieutenant?” Kris asked, her voice gravelly from the smoke she was coughing out of her lungs. She sounded rough, especially when her voice was transmitted over the air. 

“Hold your position I’m coming for you” Kaidan said. Kris recognized his tone. He probably couldn’t be talked out of it. Kris started to respond but was wracked with a coughing fit from the smoke.

“I’ll cover. Go” Garrus said, taking up a stance where he could take out incoming hostiles with his sniper rifle. Damn planet was just crawling with mercs. Clearly they were getting close to something important.

“I’m fine. Get to the control panel first. We have to keep them from getting through” Shepard croaked. 

“Respectfully, screw that” Kaidan said. Kris groaned, but knew it was probably for the best. She was pretty sure there was shrapnel embedded in her somewhere and she couldn’t really move. Too dizzy. Ears were shot. Chakwas was gonna have a field day with her when she got back to the Normandy.

“This is the Normandy come in Commander Shepard!” Jokers voice came in over their comms now.

“Joker. Tell me what the hells going on” Shepard answered. 

“They had a drop ship, you have another wave of mercs headed your way. I’d suggest getting to that panel and locking the door behind you.” He said. 

“Shit” Shepard groaned. 

“Can you take them out?” Kaidan asked.

“Not without catching you guys. You gotta get the commander and get out of there.” Joker said. 

“Enough chatting I can’t pick them all off” Garrus said, clearly annoyed. Kris curled up tighter behind the crate as another grenade went off nearby. She heard Kaidan curse and then saw him jump over the closest barricade. He rolled on the ground and joined Krista, making sure they were clear. 

“I’m with her Garrus, start moving towards the panel” Kaidan said. 

“Got it” His response came through, and then Kaidan turned his attention to Kris. 

“No time for first aid Lieutenant we have to get out of here” Shepard said. 

“I hate that you’re right” he grumbled, pulling Kris’ arm around his shoulder and hoisting her to her feet. She grunted but they started making their way to the control panel- and safety. 

“Go, go!” Garrus was yelling, waving them forward. The krogans were coming into view, and they had mechs. Kaidan picked up their pace, practically dragging Shepard along. Garrus closed and locked the door behind them, and Kaidan set Kris down against the wall. He started to look over her, scanning with his omnitool. Garrus was messing with a security terminal on the wall, and Kris was scanning the room. She thought she saw movement, and tried to get Kaidan’s attention.

“Kaidan” She said, smacking his arm. 

“Give me a minute, Shepard” He said, annoyed. Kris grunted, and grabbed his pistol off his side. 

“What the hell-“

Kris fired two shots and a security mech collapsed to the floor with two neat holes in its head. 

“You’re welcome” Kris grumbled, relaxing back against the wall. Kaidan stared at the mech shocked as Garrus laughed. 

“Blood in her eyes and she’s still a better shot than you” He teased kaidan before clearing the rest of the room. 

“You’re a showoff” Kaidan accused her as he went back to scanning her for injuries. 

“You weren’t paying attention. I can’t help the steps I had to take to secure our safety” Kris said. Alenko scoffed at her as she smirked.  
“We have enough medigel to keep you going but you’re gonna need to see Dr. Chakwas when we get back on the Normandy” He said. 

“yes nurse” Kris teased. Kaidan rolled his eyes but offered a hand to help her up. She took it and joined  
Garrus at the security terminal. 

“Looks like they were trying to smuggle the contents of this warehouse here. Plant charges, then get the hell out and have Joker pick us up” he said, gesturing to the maps on the screen

“Sounds good. Lets move” Shepard said. The three made quick work of the charges, going to the furthest point first and planting the others on their way back. There were a few more security mechs but nothing like the small army of krogan that waited outside their first door. Luckily the Mako was a short distance from one of the side exits, as they had to make their way around to get to the warehouse.

“Shepard how you doing” Garrus asked. She had been largely silent as they got closer to their egress point. She grunted, 

“I’ll be better back on the Normandy” She said. 

“Agreed. Garrus can you drive the Mako?” Kaidan asked. 

“I can still drive-” Kris protested. 

“No” both of them replied simultaneously. Krista may be a fantastic commander, but driver? Not so much.

“Okay. About 75 meters to the Mako, ready?” Garrus asked, posed at the terminal.

Kaidan and Kris nodded. They opened the door, guns up. A few mechs, nothing of note. They were taken care of quickly. 

Of course, things went to shit once the Mako was in sight.

“Shit! Battle mech!” Garrus called out. Kaidan grabbed Shepards arm and pulled her to cover with him. Garrus ducked behind a stack of crates. Shepard pulled out the biggest gun she had. Kaidan raised an eyebrow. 

“I have no more time for this shit” She said, then turned and shot the gun full blast at the eye of the mech. Its barriers and armor were destroyed rather quickly before Kris had to get back in cover. Shepard heard Garrus shooting his concussive shots at it, but it also usually took s big biotic move to take one of these guys down. Shepard stood up and powered her biotics, using as much of her energy as possible to do a massive biotic pull. The mech went flying and Kris’ eyesight narrowed. She felt herself going weak and her knees gave out from under her. Strong arms caught her before she fell entirely to the ground.

“Stupid. Stupid! My biotics are better and you know it” Kaidan muttered. 

“needed you good to get us out” Kris mumbled back, still recovering her vision. 

“Nice, Shepard” Garrus said sarcastically. 

“Get in the damn rover” She ordered. Garrus opened the door and Kaidan hauled Kris into the back of the Mako. Garrus took the driver’s seat and Kaidan strapped in next to Kris. 

“You’re gonna let him drive and shoot?” Shepard teased.

“He’s a sniper. Plus you hog it all the time so I’m sure it’s doable.” Kaidan said, ignoring her joking and scanning her vitals as they started towards the pickup point. 

“Joker! We’re in the Mako get us out” Shepard said, at the protest of Kaidan. 

“Can do commander, see you soon” He said. And he did. Garrus drove them out of the place with ease, and they were all safely aboard the Normandy by the time the warehouse blew.

Garrus opened the door and hopped out. Past him, Shepard saw some of her crew waiting for them. 

“What happened?” Tali asked, walking in.

“Is anyone injured?” Liara added. Kaidan helped Shepard out of the Mako, and Liara gasped. 

“Yeah Liara. The commander here took a grenade or two, and then instead of relying on her team, exhausted herself and used her biotics to throw an entire YMIR mech across a warehouse”

“Nice, Shepard!” Wrex said with a laugh. Kris smirked at his response.

“Don’t encourage her!” Kaidan said, earning another laugh from Wrex. Liara hurried over and took Shepard’s other arm around her shoulders. They made their way to med bay, and laid Shepard down on one of the tables. 

“I’m fine I just need some medigel and a nap” She grumbled. Liara rolled her eyes and walked back towards her office space. Kaidan fixed her with a stubborn look, and started scanning her for what might have actually been the sixth time while Dr. Chakwas got set up. 

“I do admire your willingness to take one for your team, Commander, but we do need to keep our leader alive.” She scolded her. Kris could sass Kaidan to the edge of the galaxy and back, but Dr. Chakwas was almost like a scary mother when she was fixing you up. 

“It looks like she shredded at least one of her eardrums, she has some shrapnel that got through her armor, and she may also be concussed. And that’s just from the grenades.” Kaidan said to Chakwas. She nodded. 

“I’ve certainly patched up worse. We’ll have you back in top shape in no time as long as you listen to my instruction” She said. 

“Yes doctor” Kris said with a sigh.

“Good. Okay, armor off.” She said, “And Lieutenant you may want to leave now, lest the Commander punches you in the jaw”

Kaidan’s face lit up in a blush and gave a hasty salute before turning on his heel and marching out. Kris snickered at him and Chakwas helped her get the mangled armor off of her body. 

“Forgive me if I’m out of line, commander, but he’s a sweet boy. You should give him a chance” The doctor said. Kris froze with a shoulder guard in her hand. 

“I- I Had no… There are regulations, doctor. Fraternization in the Alliance” Kris stammered. Chakwas laughed.

“I certainly wouldn’t be reporting you. But if you wish to abide by regulations I cannot say I don’t respect that. Lay back for me, Commander. I have to get the shrapnel out now and I think you’ll appreciate an anesthetic.” She said. Kris nodded. Not that she liked to show it, but she was actually in a tremendous amount of pain. Her head was pounding, her ears were ringing, her whole body ached and creaked, and that wasn’t even counting the metal imbedded in her skin. Chakwas had her knocked out within the next minute, and she sank gratefully into unconsciousness.

\---

Beeping annoying. No more ear ringing though. Dizzy still. Kris tried to sit up and hands gently pushed her back down. She made noises in protest but was still achy and weak, so she laid back down. 

“She’s waking up” Kaidan said. Eyebrow man. Kaidanadian. Cute biotic boy. She peeled her eyes open and looked over towards his voice. He was talking to the doctor and she ignored what they were saying. Kaidan looked back at her and smiled a little, 

“You look like shit, commander” He said. Kris frowned, and flipped him off. Fuck him she always looks good “But less like shit without all that blood on your face, so that’s something”

“Ugh. Feel a lot better without blood all over my face. And what I’m guessing are intact ear drums” Shepard said. 

“Healing eardrums, Commander. You still have to rest for a day or two before taking grenades from mercenary bands” Chakwas said.

“Doctor if I didn’t have to take grenades from mercenaries I never would have in the first place”

“I’m sure. Now go get some rest. Alenko will help you to your cabin” Chakwas said. Kris nodded, and accepted help up off the table. They made their way towards the elevator slowly, with Kaidan hovering annoyingly close for Kris’ comfort. 

“I can walk, Kaidan” She grumbled.

“I’ve been on the receiving end of Chakwas’ anesthetic before, Commander. I know it makes you weak in the knees” He replied. She scoffed. He was right, of course, but Kris was stubborn. They got in the elevator and Kaidan got them to the level with her cabin. 

“Kaidan?” Shepard asked.

“Yes?” He asked, still fidgeting with his omnitool.

“For fuck’s sake just call me Kris” She said. Kaidan laughed. 

“You might regret saying that later.” He said. 

“Nope. Been meaning to tell you for a while, you handsome pair of eyebrows” She said. It took a second for what she said to work its way through her brain. Oh shit. Kaidan had a blush covering his entire face, and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Can’t tell whether to focus on handsome or eyebrows” He teased. 

“I am also a handsome pair of eyebrows, Kaidan. Have you seen my eyebrows? Theyre amazing” She replied. Kaidan laughed at her, and the elevator arrived. Shepard took a few steps forward before starting to wobble. Kaidan grabbed her elbow and steadied her, leading her into her cabin. 

“Alright, dismissed. I can shower and nap unsupervised” Kris waved him off. 

“Shower? And knock yourself out again by smashing your head on the wall?” Kaidan asked, completely serious. Kris knew he was right, and sighed. 

“God you’re annoying. Stay at my desk” She said, then grabbed some N7 PT’s and headed to the shower. She washed the blood and grime off without any problems (besides the steam making her very dizzy). She toweled off and pulled on the sweats, padding back out to her bunk. Kaidan turned around and his eyebrows shot up. 

“You look a lot less scary without the makeup, Shepard” He said. 

“Kris” She corrected, heading towards her bed. 

“Kris” He echoed, soft. There was a period of comfortable silence between them, Kris sitting on the edge of her bed and Kaidan at her desk. 

“You know that I- uhm. I am interested. In you, Shep- Kris. Right?” He asked, not making eye contact. Maybe it was the anesthetic making her head all fuzzy, or just the fact that she was too tired to play games, but Kris felt bold. 

“Yes. Dumbass. I’ve already said. There’s regs. I don’t always follow regs.” She said, staring him down. 

“But you could get in a lot of trouble.” He said, still not meeting her eyes.

“I’m always in a lot of trouble. No one is going to fire me over cuddling, though.” Kris said.

“Wait what?” Kaidan’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. 

Kris grabbed his wrist, yanking him towards her and the bed. He allowed her to pull him, and she threw back the covers, patting the spot next to her. He took off his outer gear and Kris laid down. He slid in next to her, and she could tell that he was nervous. She rolled over, and threw an arm around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He relaxed. 

“You can leave if you want, but I’d definitely appreciate your company” She murmured. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Kris”

“Fucking finally” She said, then started to drift off to sleep as Kaidan ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
